It has to all stop somewhere
by ultra-violet-box
Summary: She couldn't let him tell. No one else was going to do anything, so she had to take the matter into her own paws.


**A/N: Okay, first of all, I know nothing is capitalized in this one-shot; it's meant to be like that. I'm testing out a new style, several people I know write like this and it gives the story more effect, so I was just testing out how it would be in my own style. So don't run away just because the letters aren't capitalized; I want to know how it sounds. **

**For those wondering, this is a semi-human (forgot the real name) type fic, where the cats are like humans in the sense that they walk on two legs, have human skin, hands, feet and hair, but they have cat ears and tails. Their hair also represents their pelt colour in the series. **

**I don't own Warriors; if i did, Ashfur would still be alive. **

it has to all stop somewhere, doesn't it?

those are the words that ring through her head as she treads silently along the alley. she keeps close to the sides, where the shadows engulf her, keep her from sight. they take her in and seem to whisper all around her, comforting her but at the same time sneering, taunting, egging her on.

pathetic, worthless, rogue-

go to the dark forest, you twisted scoundrel-

all those thoughts running through your head, they're wrong, they're vile-

"but this is the only way," she whispers aloud, forgetting her objective for a few careless moments.

the shadow she has been following turns around, its ears pricked. she freezes, her body as still as the shadows as she waits for him to carry on. her heart pounds in her chest as she waits, her breath sounding as loud as thunder in the silent alley; she stays there for the longest few seconds of her life until he turns and carries on pacing down the dirty place.

she remembers all too clearly the incident before she left home, before everything around her crumbled and vanished before her very eyes. her parents, her respect, her happiness-

her life.

[i]"you'll pay, squirrelflight," he hisses, his unusual blue eyes reflecting the flames that engulf her home, creating a strange red-blue hue in their sapphire depths. his hand creeps to his belt, where a glint of metal sparks as the flames flicker around the room.

he has a knife, oh help, somebody, he'll kill us-

"you'll pay for what you did to me, back then, back when things were different, when you and me were very close friends...perhaps more, if it hadn't been for brambleclaw."

"ashfur, your quarrel with brambleclaw should be over by now," her "mother" says desperately. "please, perhaps we can figure something out, don't hurt us-"

"you don't get it, do you?" the young man spits scornfully into the flames. "i have no quarrel with brambleclaw. it's you, squirrelflight, all your fault that you're standing here now, as the flames dance around you, destroying your home." he smiles, making the black-haired girl shiver in terror. "and," he continues, clenching his hand around the handle of the blade, "what better punishment could there be than watching your children die right in front of you."

for second, their mother looks stunned. then, a determined look crosses her face and she stands tall, glaring at him. "fine then," she growls. "kill them. you won't hurt me that way."

he says nothing. at first, she thinks she sees a look of bewilderment flash across his face, but it is gone before she can be sure.

"if you want to cause me enough pain, this is not the way," she continues, her green eyes blazing.

he smiles again. "trying to beg for mercy, squirrelflight? i assure you, it won't work."

"no," she hisses. "they are not my children."[/i]

lies, all of it, just lies-

she shakes her head and goes back to the hunt. he is a little way ahead of her right now, walking tall, unaware of the danger behind him. she smiles slightly, a smile that mirrors his at that time in the fire. he will get what's coming to him, finally, he will experience the pain and suffering that she felt...

no. this isn't enough. she's suffered this more than him, more and more, being betrayed, lied to, her feelings broken. this would be like a pinprick to her; in fact, it would be a relief to finally let go from this world. her hand slides to her dagger and she clutches it, glancing down at the blade. why doesn't she just get it over with now, kill herself instead of him? how easy it would be to lift the knife and slide it into her heart, stopping all the anger and suffering-

she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. there was more she had to do.

she sees him stop up ahead and creeps forward, her hand still resting in the handle. as she waits for her moment, she sees him turn, and his eyes fix straight on the space where she is standing.

"hollyleaf, i know it's you," he growls. she stops. his voice, it doesn't sound angry, just exasperated and tired. she smiles silently. he obviously doesn't know what is about to happen to him.

"ashfur," she hisses, stepping out of the shadows. his eyes drift to her belt, widening slightly as he notices the blade.

he looks back at her. "hollyleaf, there's nothing you can do about it," he says. his blue eyes glint slightly in the moonlight. "squirrelflight will get what she deserves, and you can't stop me from making it happen."

"really?" she says, stepping forward and smiling sweetly. "well, ashfur, obviously you're more stupid than i ever thought."

"hollyleaf? what are you doing?"

she doesn't reply and takes another step, her hands shaking in anticipation as she drives him further and further into the alley, towards the dead end where he will meet his doom. she wonders how she must look to him with her eyes narrowed, the corners of her mouth stretched into a smile, her hand on her blade, slowly advancing-

he staggers as he trips on an object on the floor and falls. he is unprotected now, she thinks, all she needs to do is lunge with the knife and slice his pretty throat, but that spoils the element of surprise, doesn't it?

"you know how much pain you'll cause if i leave you alive, ashfur," she hisses.

"hollyleaf, don't, we can make a deal, i won't tell-"

"how do i know you're telling the truth?" she raises her hand. metal glints in the moonlight. his eyes widen.

"no, don't, i promise i won't tell them!" he tries to get to his feet, but falls down yet again.

she smiles. "you know, ashfur," she says, "i would leave you here and forget this ever happened." a look of desperate relief crosses his face, and her smile gets wider and even more deadly. "but i can't risk you letting out the secret."

his mouth opens slightly, but before he can say anything, she brings down the blade and cuts straight into his skin, feeling it slide into his chest. he chokes out a strangled cry and his limbs tense up for a second, before falling limp against the hard stone of the alley floor.

she looks down at him for a few moments, before reaching down and pulling out the weapon. blood begins to flow steadily from the gaping wound, but it doesn't bother her at all; she just stands and stares at his body, her eyes trained on the blood as it runs down the alley and pools between the stones.

"you can't tell them, ashfur," she whispers, sliding the dagger back into her belt.

"that's my job."


End file.
